The present invention relates to a removable module for use in a contrast therapy system. The removable module enables a rapid transformation of a contrast therapy system to include a dynamic pressure system or automated contrast therapy. This transformative property enables reduced costs for a wide range of features to be included in a single lightweight contrast therapy system. The pressure module enables application of compression, massage and pulsation therapy to a therapy site. The automated contrast therapy module enables a programmable and automated temperature or contrast therapy.
Numerous thermal therapy devices that apply external treatments to the body are known in the art. Thermal or contrast therapy devices deliver or remove heat to a given therapy area for an effective amount of time in order to achieve a desired therapeutic result. Contrast therapy devices are used to reduce swelling or to encourage healing after swelling has receded. They are also used to soothe muscle and joint pain through the application of heat and compression therapy. Application of heat or cold may be used to heal and rehabilitate injuries to bone, muscle, ligaments, tendons and skin. Cold therapy may be used to reduce swelling, decrease pain, and promote healing of injured tissue. Heat therapy can be used to relax joint tissue, such as ligaments and tendons, to increase range of motion. Thermal therapy can also be used after surgery to reduce pain and swelling and promote healing.
The potential effectiveness of a hot or cold treatment increases as the level of control for the treatment increases. In particular, the effectiveness depends on the ability to control the temperature of the treatment. If cold treatments are too cold, they may cause skin and tissue damage. Similarly, if hot treatments are too hot, they may burn or otherwise damage the recipient. The effectiveness of a therapy also is dependent on the ease in which the therapy may be applied. If it is difficult for a therapy recipient to self apply a therapy, the opportunity to receive therapy may be diminished. Furthermore, if therapies are complicated and/or uncomfortable, a therapy recipient is less likely to undergo the therapy, although it may be beneficial.
Additionally, similar results may be obtained through compression therapy which may force excess fluids from the swollen body part. In conjunction with pressure pulsation, a massage-like effect may be obtained which may further reduce pain and/or healing time.
Typically, contrast therapy systems designed to provide pressure therapy, and manual and automatic contrast therapy are very cumbersome due to the required sizing and weight of the unit. Additionally, with the increase in features incorporated in current contrast therapy systems, there is an analogous increase in manufacturing and consumer costs. Both increased costs and bulk easily deter a potential user from engaging in contrast or pressure therapy.
Standard sized modules for distinct contrast therapy functionalities enable a single standard contrast therapy system to be built, thereby reducing costs. The modules may provide the desired functionality, and may be replaceable in order to enable any particular unit to provide the kind of therapy required, thereby minimizing unnecessary functions and reducing bulk of the unit. No such replaceable modules for contrast therapy units currently exist.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for a system for replaceable contrast therapy and pressure therapy modules for use in a contrast therapy system. These modules would be able to provide advanced functionality to contrast therapy systems without the associated increases in bulk and cost.